callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexei Ivanovich Voronin
Sergeant Alexei Ivanovich Voronin was a Russian soldier in Call of Duty, and one of three playable characters in the game. He was conscripted into the 13th Guards Rifle Division and served under the command of Major Zubov, where he goes on to fight in many battles across the Eastern Front. Biography Alexei Ivanovich Voronin was born in the Soviet Union as a peasant and was soon conscripted into the Red Army when the German Wehrmacht invaded the Soviet Union. He was soon assigned to the 13th Guards Rifle Division and sent to Stalingrad.Getting off a boat, he got an ammo clip, dived for cover and found Borodin, a Sergeant trying to eliminate the MG42 gunners. Using Voronin as a decoy, he managed to shoot them. After an artillery strike, he then manages to push through and get into Red Square. The Soviet troops then attempted to recapture Red Square. Voronin picked up a Mosin-Nagant rifle and found another Sergeant, Makarov. Managing to enter a building, he snipes German officers to prevent them from calling reinforcements. After that, Voronin was ordered to get to Major Zubov to tell him that Red Square had retaken. He pushed through a train station with help of at least two to four men to send word to the Major. For this, he was promoted to Junior Sergeant. Voronin then was assigned to find a Sgt. Pavlov. He was advised to take the sewers because sniper activity was high that day. Going through the sewers, he found other allies that had not caught up with Pavlov's squad. Voronin fought with them, and then they stayed behind for a while. When he found Pavlov, he was ordered to be a counter-sniper while a Pvt. Kovelenko was the bait. Voronin then took Pavlov's House with the squad and successfully defended it from German troops. After the Battle of Stalingrad, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and sent to Poland, where he helped capture key German tank repair facilities in Warsaw's industrial district. Afterwards, he was transferred to the 2nd Guards Tank Army and crews a T-34-85 where he assisted in the push to the Oder River. Soon thereafter, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and promoted to Sergeant. It was with the 150th Rifle Division that he took part in the capture of the Reichstag in Berlin, and personally saw the flag bearer raise the Soviet flag over Berlin. Trivia *Alexei's patronymic or last name isn't mentioned in the game except in the orders from Zubov, Grishin and Andropov. *He is one of the few out of his unit to survive the Battle of Stalingrad. *Voronin is also the first of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to actually be promoted. *In the ending cutscene of Call of Duty, the narrator is a Russian soldier writing a letter to his mother. It can be inferred that the narrator is actually Alexei. Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Category:Playable Characters Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich